


【盾冬】等价天堂

by GillianSwan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianSwan/pseuds/GillianSwan
Summary: *双性，女装，小破车





	【盾冬】等价天堂

1.

他们的相遇绝非偶然。

这一代是曼哈顿最繁华的富人区，霓虹灯光似乎都有张嘴发声喧嚣的能力，剪开深蓝色的天幕就像切割开一块价值连城的蓝宝石，一副要让天堂仔细看看现在人间模样的架势。纽约城的独特气质在夜间才能毫无保留地展现在人们眼前，那样的纸醉金迷与彻夜不眠的疯狂人群，高尚的低廉的沉醉混合揉杂发酵成一种独特的气息，像血腥味吸引鲨鱼一样吸引着那些具有特殊嗅觉的人前来，赶赴一场盛大却毫无意义的，到第一缕晨曦时便可忘却的狂欢。

石英表盘上镶嵌着着十字架——过于老土的装扮了，他们总是说。两个指针此刻恰好垂直成一条直线穿过圆形表盘，十二点三十分整。距他遇见他的漂亮宝贝已经过了三十分钟。

他的美人儿在一条略显偏僻的街角边坐下，膝盖蜷到胸口，垂下头去点一支烟，几个心跳后烟雾涨潮似地漫上来模糊了他的面容，细香烟夹在天生挑起的唇角一侧不久又放下，指缝间火光明明灭灭。他将头偏到一边去，微卷的杏仁色棕发披在裸露的象牙般的肩头，心事重重的神态在那张好看的脸上浮现时也像是上帝绞尽脑汁才创造出的一系列动态。

史蒂夫望着街对面的他，心里怀疑其实他早就注意到了他，这副样子也不过是摆给他看的——谁知道呢，能混进上流社会的这些小小鸟们就喜欢这么做。但他不得不承认，就算是最蹩脚的演技放在眼前这位美人身上，也是处女般不谙世事的娇憨在那完熟的外表下不慎流露的一勺蜜糖。

他将银色宾利停在了街边，就离美人五米不到的位置，故意在刹车时发出一声略显刺耳的噪声。而他的棕发维纳斯微垂着头，沉浸在自己思绪里，直到史蒂夫走到了他跟前，他才慢慢地抬起头，带着一种从浅眠的梦里醒来的神态，松石绿的眼睛澄澈

“我记得你，先生。”他说，嘴角漾起一丝了然的微笑，“...请问我该如何称呼您？”

他的睫毛像雏鸟刚开始发育的翅尖翎羽，并不是完完全全地那么柔软，不像他的全身上下每一个特征——睫毛倒是个例外，表面的柔软里带着一种叛逆女孩似的韧性，像挣脱了蛹的蝴蝶霎时间诞生，栖落在那一双融化了整片松林的眼睛上。

“我猜你记得，詹姆斯小姐，”史蒂夫笑着说，从上衣口袋里拿出打火机，“或许我已经有资格叫你的那个名字了？”

2.

严格来说，这不是史蒂夫第一次注意到詹姆斯·巴恩斯，他第一次将目光落在他身上是大约四十五分钟前，而耳畔第一次响起他的名字则要追溯会很久很久。

长话短说，在一段露水情缘里，人们一般更倾向于记住他们第一次相逢时的情形，那一般是最最美好的部分，也是其它人们最爱听的。而史蒂夫想，他们的故事可能和那些电影故事相比还是太简单了一些。

那是一个普通到不能再普通的酒会，无非就是一些上流社会有钱有势的人们聚集在一起，聊着一些听起来很气派实际上并没有什么意义的事。这些宴会真正的主角是昂贵红酒，女人们口中的珠宝首饰，以及那些漂亮的娼妓们。而在斛光交错之间，娼妓一词不知从何时起也没了那大半贬损的意味，在这些钞票多过纽约十二月雪片的男人口里反复咀嚼后早已变了味，俨然已经被默化成了一种赞赏的爱称。那些从泥潭里出生的女孩子没一点特殊的本事就不可能一路爬上高塔之巅，出现在他们身侧。

而这个八月中旬的酒会，或许是因为这次侍者端来的波尔多太烈了一点，亦或是因为身边那两只鸟儿身上的脂粉香水味太浓。史蒂夫绕道了宴会不那么热闹的一端，通向大厅的露台的门打开一般，他以为自己是唯一一个想从宴会中心逃离的。

但他看见了他——

他正撑着露台上的栏杆，棕色卷发挽成一个松散的发髻，好像微仰着头又像没有，长而密的睫毛下是一双罕见的灰绿色的眼睛。仅凭一个侧脸很难看出他此刻的神情，只能隐约瞥见他弯成一个可爱的弧度的红润唇角。偶尔当晚风拨散了一缕碎发，他抬手将纤细的发丝拨到耳后的动作有一点像像玛丽莲·梦露，但当那双眼睛真正有所察觉到史蒂夫的存在时，瞳孔深处。跃动的神情只会出现在一只野猫的眼中，使他身上有多了几分小女人的味道，那一刻又像费雯丽，或是碧姬·芭铎。

“我以为我是唯一一个不爱遵守宴会规矩的人。”

这是巴基对史蒂夫说的第一句话。很多年后当他白发苍苍，满脸沟渠地躺在午后苍白的阳光卢回忆往事时，嘴里总是不自觉地念叨这句话。

“但你也不是普通的女孩，对不对。”史蒂夫并没有那么惊讶。当巴基转过身来，白皙的脖颈暴露在他的视线里时，那个小小的凸起便被他敏锐地捕捉到了。“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，爱与美女神诞下的残缺品。”

史蒂夫盯着那颗小小的喉结，如同一颗完熟的樱桃，光是表皮上便能渗出极其甜蜜的汁水，而将牙齿深埋进果肉里就是移交跨入了天堂。

巴基偏了偏头，将一缕碎发潦草颠弄到耳后，他做这个动作时全身上下都透露着一种天真无辜的引诱意味。“其实，想和我在一起的人都会以另一个名字称呼我。”

史蒂夫轻笑了一声，巴基的反应略略有些出乎他的意料。他伸出左手，像触碰一朵玫瑰花似地触碰眼前人儿的脖颈，仿佛怕重一点那些花瓣便会不堪重负地散落一地。他抚过脖颈滑腻的皮肤，那个可爱的喉结在他指尖下有生命似地突突跳动着。这次他想触碰美人的唇，但巴基却在他的手指停在唇边时稍稍扭过头去，史蒂夫只触到了微凉的唇角。

“...为什么不把那个名字告诉我呢？”

巴基笑了起来，没有像其它小姐那样拿扇子去掩嘴，就那样毫无保留地扬起嘴角弯起双眸，一种只会出现在处女身上的、无以复加的纯粹尽数在一个笑容里倾泻出，眼角眉梢都染上了这种浑然天成的风情。

等待片刻后史蒂夫才听见了答案，

“再思考半个小时吧，我亲爱的先生，在你知道我名字的第一刻一刻，我希望你能同时开始爱我。”

3.

闻言后巴基微微挑了挑眉，似乎在打量着史蒂夫，又像一个不满的抱怨一样转了转眼珠。“您爱我吗？先生。”

这倒是史蒂夫没有预料到的，然而一个心跳的怔愣里他就将这句话脱口而出，“我以为现在人都不随便把爱挂在嘴边了，喜欢（fancy）可以，爱太沉重了。”

巴基仍然坐在路边，抱着双腿的姿态像一个十一二岁的小女孩，他将头枕在膝盖上，又吸了一口烟，一双穿着露趾平底鞋的脚隐约从裙摆下露出。

“那您会爱我吗？”

“为什么这么问？”  
史蒂夫伸手去触摸巴基的棕发，光滑如缎子的棕色发丝滑过指尖，再一一落在美人光裸的背上。他注意到巴基的右侧蝴蝶骨上有一颗痣——不像瑕疵而像装饰，像一颗昂贵的黑珍珠。史蒂夫的指腹轻轻地抚弄着那里，感受着他的海尔玛蒂芙萝在自己的指尖下颤抖、滚烫起来。

“有我自己的原因，先生，如果你不介意的话。”

巴基刺地一声捻灭了烟，最后一片烟雾还在他们周身氤氲不散，巴基回过头来看他，脸还淹没在未散去的一团烟雾里，如同美人戴上了面纱就是为了等待心上人掀起的，但那双绿松石一样的眼睛却透过烟雾直直地凝望着他，如同一颗熠熠生辉的启明星落入了雾里。

史蒂夫平生第一次在一个所谓“娼妓”面前感到了挫败。“听着，”他说，有些不耐烦地叹了口气，“我会给你一切你想要的，交换你双腿间那个洞。这还不够吗？”

烟雾渐渐散去，现在他清晰地看见了巴基的脸。巴基笑了起来，还是半个小时前在露台上会面的那种笑，微微急促了一拍的呼吸仿佛径直落在了史蒂夫的耳膜上，像一只蝴蝶扑朔着柔软的翅膀。“带我去兜个风（Take me for a ride），先生。”

这是一个令他没有选择余地的请求，而巴基已经走了过去，拉开了车门跨进了副驾驶座，一手撑着头朝他挤了挤眼睛。

4.

“跟我说点什么事情吧。”

风声在他们耳边呼啸，午夜行人的话音在风里化作絮语。他们制造了风，当银色宾利穿梭过这座城市的马路上。霓虹灯将天鹅绒似的夜空映得恍若白昼，那么深刻地倒映在每个人的脸上像是要将某种辉煌，闪耀的特质深深地注射进血管里。

“关于你的。”

史蒂夫克制不住地盯着巴基看，疾驰时带过的风流动在他的发间，使那些泛着蜂蜜般光泽的棕发散开如同海水里的蓝藻。他不由自主地想去了解眼前这位人更多，不仅仅是为了称谓的问题，也不是为了这具宛若珍宝的身体，而是一些更加深层的。史蒂夫迫切地想去寻找那双松石绿的眼睛，他的脑海里全都是那墨绿色的瞳孔里跳动的光，让他奇怪地联想到太多东西，曼哈顿独立日时满天的花火，在他还是个男孩时橱窗里陈列的他无法触及的灯光与财富，母亲曾经给他唱过的歌，以及什么他曾经无比想得到的事物，最后却在掌心里化为泡影。

“我在想我的家乡。”半晌后他才听见巴基的回答，不知道是因为风声掩盖了他的声音还是思考用去了他等待的时间。巴基如他所愿地转过身来，只是眼中多了一丝他不太熟悉的情绪。“布鲁克林。”

这个词在史蒂夫脑中惊起了不小的涟漪，“我也来自那里。”说出口才发觉这句话蠢得出奇，手扶着方向盘，然而那双绿眼睛忽然就亮了起来，但那只是一瞬间，就像风中迸射的火苗般转瞬即逝。

一度他们谁都没有说话，史蒂夫放慢了一点速度，故意在一个红灯处停留下来。用余光去观察巴基的脸，他的小鹿正微微垂着头，手放在小腹前十指相拢，睫毛乖顺地掩下，像法国姑娘们因为害羞而遮住粉面的扇子。

“你还会怀念吗？”

然而史蒂夫听见了他一字一句非常清晰地说道，若不是那两片唇瓣轻微地开合了，他还以为是自己出现了幻听。

——他还怀念布鲁克林吗？“当然。”他下意识地脱口而出，语气不由自主地变化了，“已经...过了太久了。”

巴基叹了口气，有些故作沧桑的意味。“果然，”他用一种夸张的沉重语气说道，“老了的人都喜欢怀旧。”

你是不可能老的。史蒂夫想，但他没说出来。巴基将头往后仰，闭上眼睛时睫毛灵活地闪了闪，线条修长的胳膊举过头伸展，两条丰腴的腿也不自觉地张开了一点。史蒂夫用余光都可以看见那件吊带晚礼服的左侧肩带向下滑了一点，隐隐露出一大片脂白柔软的皮肤。

史蒂夫感觉喉结微微跳动了一下，他的一处不常去的歇脚点小公寓就在不远处了。

“史蒂夫，”巴基第一次用名字来称呼他。两人都难以否认的便是方才寥寥几句关于布鲁克林谈话就将两个人的距离拉近了太多太多，像说起了什么开启潘多拉魔盒的密语，“你想回布鲁克林吗？”

史蒂夫的手僵在方向盘上，“我现在的家就在这里。”

巴基眨了眨眼，像是预料到又没预料到那个答案，“布鲁克林是我永远的天堂。”他说，paradise这个词的发音有几分法国小女人的味道，舌尖轻轻抵住上颚，使最后那个音节有一种意犹未尽的感觉。翕张的唇让史蒂夫窥见了水红色的口腔，像竖着切开的半熟无花果。

史蒂夫将车停在路边，忽然间不知道是受一种怎么样的情绪驱动着，一只手覆上了巴基的大腿接近胯骨的地方。巴基抬起头，脸庞上有一丝惊讶之意，但她没有躲闪或者拒绝，反而稍略地抬起头方便他吻住那两瓣玫瑰似的唇。

“那个时候我还是一个男孩，最正常的那种，只有母亲知道我的‘小问题’...她经常鼓励我，安慰我，说有一天...我也会找到属于自己的爱......”

巴基在接吻的空隙里磕磕跘跘地说道，全身都一起喘息起来。史蒂夫的手慢慢摩挲着他的大腿根部，身下的人儿就开始不正常的颤栗了，呼吸又急又紧，完全没有那种被操过很多次的娼妓的熟态。

“...可我都不知道...我会怎么被爱和去爱别人...究竟是作为一个男人...还是女人......”他苦笑着抬起头，像扮演斯嘉丽·奥哈拉时的费雯丽那样蹙起眉。但这次巴基流露出的情绪却也多了一份男孩子才会有的样子，与直接纯粹的女性式阴柔多了一层半掩半就的模糊，像过了一个晚上消褪得差不多的香水，只留下一层浅淡的花香萦绕在鼻尖。

史蒂夫想安慰他，张了张嘴却哑口无言，只能更加用力地去接吻，他们就这样纠缠着进了小公寓，昏黄的灯投在早就被临时女仆打扫得很干净的柔软床铺上。巴基的身体陷进了松软的床垫里，然而他有些吃力地撑起身来，舔了舔嘴唇，抬起头，脸上带着一种被逼到角落里的小动物的神情。

“你爱我吗？”语气显然还想装得和前两次那么漠不关心，可惜这显然是徒劳的。

这个问题令史蒂夫一怔，他慢慢在床边坐下，那一刻他鬼使神差地想起了布鲁克林夏末的雨季。“如果我说‘我爱你’呢？你会怎么做？”

他难以否认自己在问出这句话时心脏正在以一种从未有过的频率与力度撞击着胸膛，几乎令他的肋骨生生作痛了起来。

“那么...”巴基像是在犹疑，又好像早已知道回答了，这种若有所思的可爱情态只不过是让他们之间的暧昧气氛彻底点燃，“一个晚上的天堂换能维持一个晚上的爱，怎么样？”

史蒂夫愣了一下，血液淌过耳畔的轰鸣几乎令他失聪，一种有温度的失望铺天盖地地卷席过他——那就像赌博老手押错了宝一样。

但他记得自己妥协地点了点头，于是他们又像两株共生的藤蔓似地紧紧地依附着彼此。巴基早就湿了，内裤被褪到脚踝的地方，张开双腿的时候腿根被摩挲得露出一片害羞似的红晕。史蒂夫并拢五指放在那朵罕见的半开放的花缝上，感受着两片细嫩的花瓣有些吃力地包裹着他。

“这是你第一次吗？”尽管感觉有些难以置信，可是史蒂夫还是问出了这个略显愚蠢的问题。

“从来没有人...愿意在...跟我做爱前...说...‘我爱你’...”巴基全身起伏像月色下的海，不断留下甜腥的汁液打湿了岸边的细沙。“...你是第一个...史蒂夫...”

这个有些答非所问的回答却无疑使方才没得到满意答案的失望冲刷掉了大半，史蒂夫轻柔地吻着巴基的肩膀，脖颈和蛋糕似的胸部，那条银色丝绸裙非常听话地滑到两人的身下去，而在他将蛋糕顶端的樱红纳入口中时，巴基的喘息骤然拔高了一度，伴随着皮带扣落地的声音。

前戏漫长到像要耗尽整个夜晚，史蒂夫从来不知道自己可以这么小心地去对待一个床伴，在这具艺术品的身上落下每一笔痕迹都像雕塑家斟酌已久的抉择，指腹和舌尖富有技巧的揉捻很快便将那朵柔软的敏感至极的肉花采撷占为己有。一轮潮吹后才将巴基整个人抱起放在床头，两条奶油般的腿被他折在一起再打开膝盖，他就这样进入了他，挺立的欲望一次又一次地钻进更深的地方，粘稠的花蜜不断地渗出来打湿他们紧密连接的地方，沾染在白床单上像鱼吻珊瑚留下的痕迹。

那盏灯不知道什么时候熄灭的，只有月光洒进来斜斜地印出一道光照的裂痕罅隙。巴基随着他肏弄的动作而上下耸动着，初熟的身体不自觉地去契合史蒂夫，眼角沾染上了泪水，湿漉漉的唇因为断断续续的抽噎和喘息难以合拢，双目朦朦胧胧地看着他，视线又像是因为超出阈值的快感而难以对焦。

“我爱你。我爱你。我爱你...”

八月夏夜的空气混着情潮的甜腥气味在不大的卧室里不断碰撞交融，在他们周身几乎沸腾了起来，这种惹人发狂的气味无异于吸引雄鹿发情的麝香。史蒂夫摇摇欲坠的理智在巴基不再克制自己的呻吟时完全崩塌，愈加凶狠地往那软肉套子里横冲直撞，他不断重复着那三个词，脑子因为众多杂乱的响声几乎要爆炸了。而巴基只是有些疯癫地浑浑噩噩地笑了起来，仰起头将唇贴在了他的胸膛上，左边那颗心跳动的位置。

曼哈顿午夜时分里下起了雨，街上的人流渐渐褪去，霓虹灯依旧闪耀，在雨雾里边缘被模糊泅晕开，使五颜六色的灯光都汇聚成一片亮色的湖，像各种口味的饮料被一股脑地倒在一起，各式香精的味道令人头昏脑胀。

他们不知道又做了几次才陷入昏昏沉沉的睡眠。

5.

Oh, be my once in a lifetime

Lying on your chest in my party dress  
I'm a fucking mess, but I

Oh, thanks for the high life

Baby, it's the best, passed the test and yes

Now I'm here with you, and I

Would like to think that you would stick around

史蒂夫抬头看了看表，指针和分针之间就差一度才能形成平角。他抬头望了望这座灯火璀璨的高级酒店，右手不停地拨动着打火机翻盖，抬手又将车载音响的声音调小了一点。

十二点半整的时候，他要等的人果然准时出现了。

巴基现在已经换上了版型硬挺的白衬衫与卡其色的工装裤，裤腿刚好掩住了半截小腿，摘下了那顶用他自己本身的头发做成的长款假发。这次又是男孩子的打扮，只是脚上还踏着那双绑带的女式凉鞋，像一个别出心裁的俏皮的小暗示。

他直径走到了银色宾利前，然后在史蒂夫的目光下点了一支烟，侧身倚在车门上，重心落在一条腿上，悠闲又不显得轻佻的姿势。他抬起左手吸了口烟，苍白的手腕上那块凸起的圆润腕骨总能让史蒂夫萌上出亲吻的欲望。

You know that I'd just die to make you proud

The taste, the touch, the way we love

It all comes down to make the sound of our love song

于是他们确实这么做了。刚吸了烟巴基的唇烫得吓人，几乎将烙印刻在了史蒂夫的唇上。史蒂夫尽情地享用着那片唇，他在他的唇瓣上尝到了烟草，润唇膏残留的乳蜡，以及清甜的加了糖的茶，那感觉就像一片雨后的玫瑰花园盛放在巴基的唇畔。

“我来接你兜风了，”史蒂夫说道。巴基跨坐进副驾驶座，香烟像樱桃梗一样松垮地悬挂在唇角。

“巴基，我想我可以这么叫你了。”

这是他第一次叫出这个名字——至少是在清醒的状态下的第一次。他们醉在酒精和情潮里的时候可不算。而当史蒂夫抿唇发出那个爆破音时，巴基像瞥见空中有烟火绽放似地扬起嘴角，笑起来时像镜湖翻开涟漪，层层面纱被风的指尖撩起，露出眼前人儿如画的容颜。

“我们去哪？”他问，手腕随着慢歌的节拍而自在地轻轻晃着，指尖衔着的烟抖落下烟灰就像蝴蝶留下翅翼上的花粉。“去月球，去银河星辰里（to the stars）？”

史蒂夫本是不知道该如何用一句漂亮话来回应，巴基甚至连露骨调情时脸上都带着那一抹永远少不了的纯粹与童真。而当他对上了那双饱含笑意的眼睛，想起了布鲁克林夏天空气里微凉的水汽，宽敞而明亮的教堂，以及就在前天晚上他们做爱，在小公寓漆黑的雾霭里，像夺取彼此口中的血液似地无止无休地接吻，而在他伸手去触碰巴基双腿间那朵已经为他绽放了的花，巴基将头靠在他肩膀上喘息时，那一刻他忘记了曼哈顿的繁华喧嚣，忘记了自己费尽半生折腾来的财富和名誉，忘记了每一位他曾亲吻过的女人的脸——以及那枚搁在茶几上的闪闪发亮的戒指。

他看到了一片完美的纯粹，是巴基眼睛的松绿色，是他唇的水红亦或是头发的肉桂棕，皮肤羊脂一样的腻白？窗外的夜色是深蓝色的，像孕育出阿芙洛狄忒的那片海，爱与美与性欲的女神，她播撒下的欲望有可能发展成最真实最炽烈的爱情吗？

于是他揽过自己的新情人，在那微微凌乱的棕色短发间落下蜂鸟亲吻花蕊般的一吻。

“——去天堂。”他说。


End file.
